


Defenseless

by Pancakes (Pancake_san)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake_san/pseuds/Pancakes
Summary: As they grow older, humans build up defenses against pain. It's a fact.Yet... Do they have any at all against pleasure?
Kudos: 117





	Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test run.

There was some large foreign object spreading you wide, making you feel it. Rubbing inside you, even after orgasm, as you shudder and cry, overwhelmed and overstimulated but _loving every bloody second of it._

And _then_ , and then it starts to vibrate, shaking you apart through your very core.You wail, and _desperately_ try to move against your restraints.

You don't budge an inch.

You thrash, writhe around for what feels like hours, days, on the precipice of something achingly good. You're out of your mind with it, so much so that that burning point of pleasure's all that exists to you. And then you fall, sink, and you sob and shake, everything's so much, _it doesn't stop_ battering you, _ruthlessly_ fucking and vibrating within you. You wail, scream, moan until your voice cracked and silenced you. It was all you could do to hang on.

After two orgasms, the sensations were _so much worse._ You _love_ it, being held on to that painful pleasure, all your defenses _forcefully_ broken through.

After all, we humans develop defenses against pain... but nearly none against pleasure.


End file.
